courrir mais après quoi
by jade sheppard
Summary: comme vous l'avez surement vu je suis une habitue des histoires tristes , donc sakura a eu un accident a vous de decouvrir la fin heureuse ou pas en lisant ...


_Courir mais après quoi ? _

_Voilà j'écris un nouveau one shot , Sakura à maintenant vingt ans , il y a pas longtemps , elle a fait une chute dans l'escalier en voulant aller trop vite , toya qui allait rayer se ravisa en la trouvant étendu sur le sol par chance elle n'étais pas morte .elle est resté une semaine dans le coma à son réveil on lui annonçait que jamais elle ne pourrais remarcher , ce qui surpris sa famille c'est qu'elle ne pleura pas , elle se montrais forte et avait toujours le sourire , passons aux autres toya s'occupe de sa petite sœur avec beaucoup de soins , il partage son temps entre études , boulot et vie privé .Leur père est toujours professeur et à son grand regret il n'as pas le temps de prendre soin de sa fille autant qui le souhaiterait , Tomoyo est styliste et toujours aussi folle de Sakura , Eriol s'occupe de ses études et ne voit pas beaucoup ses amis , shaolan est toujours en chine et ne sait rien de ce qui se passe puisque ça fait maintenant bien longtemps qu'il n'as pas écrit à Sakura .n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis à cette adresse : __.fr__ ou __lyra_tout___ !_

Le soleil perça à travers les rideaux mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Sakura ne dormait plus, elle regardait fixement le plafond, quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle releva légèrement la tête :

toya c'est toi ?

oui petite sœur

tu vas bien ? bien dormi ?

je vais très bien et j'ai dormi comme un loir et toi ?

ça va aussi très bien et cela fait un petit moment que je ne dors plus

tu es sur que ça va ?

oui parfaitement sur dit elle en souriant

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras , elle l'entoura de ses bras , il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et la posa sur une chaise , elle se déshabilla pas plus gêné que ça que son frère la voit nue , il la reprit dans ses bras et la déposa dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tiède , il aspergea sa sœur , qui éclata de rire , retourna la pomme de douche vers son frère , qui se retrouva tremper des pieds à la tête , elle rit de nouveau et il ne tarda pas à l'accompagner , après l'avoir douche et lavé ses cheveux , il lui sortit quelques vêtement , elle avait encore un peu de mal à s'habiller seule , alors toya se décida à l'aider , il coiffa ses cheveux puis la laissa se les attacher , il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers puis la posa dans son fauteuil , elle fit glisse ses paumes sur les roues et s'arrêta derrière la table , son père sourit et déposa le plat devant elle , qu'elle dévora comme à son habitude :

bon les hommes de ma vie, je vais faire un tour

soit prudente ma chérie

ne t'inquiète pas mon petit papa ! dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle se laissa glisser dans le jardin puis roula sur le trottoir , les gens la dévisageait ce qui la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise mais malgré ça elle n'hésitez pas à sortir , c'était sa bouffée de gaieté pour le reste de la journée , elle se dirigea vers le parc pingouin et dut bien attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir traverser , elle s'installa dans un coin ombrageux , se pencha et attrapa son journal et un stylo , elle le mordilla quelques instants en levant les yeux vers le soleil , une petite brise fit volé les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappait de sa tresse , elle se pencha vers son journal et soupira e, jetant un dernier regard autour d'elle :

_Cher journal, _

_Chaque jour se ressemble étrangement, je n'en peux plus ….je sent bien que je suis un poids, un boulet pour toya, pour papa ….pour mes amis aussi !_

_Je vois bien comment on me regarde , surtout je ne pourrais plus jamais courir , je ne mérite l'amour de personne et ce que je ne veux surtout pas c'est la pitié , cette pitié que je lis dans le regard des passants . Mais je dois me battre pour eux, pour moi, la vie à tant de chose à m'offrir j'en suis sur, mais elle est si nouvelle pour moi, comment affronté ça sans lui, lui qui est si loin de moi, ne reviendras t-il dont jamais ?! _

_Bien à toi _

_Sakura _

Elle rerangea la petit cahier et leva de nouveau le nez vers le ciel, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle les essuya trouvant stupide de pleurer, elle regarda la parc, il n'avait pas changer, elle regarda les promeneurs et se dirigea vers un coin plus reculé du parc, c'était désert, elle lisait paisiblement attendant toujours Eriol à cet endroit quand quelqu'un la fit basculer en avant, elle se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe et se retourna tant bien que mal :

toi tu es la nana qui nous a mit une raclée il y trois mois ! vociféra le jeune homme aux cheveux longs blonds

mais ….

Il y a pas de mais, tu fais moins la maligne maintenant

Il lui assenèrent chacun un coup de pied, Sakura faisait du bien qu'elle pouvait pour se protéger, mais les coups s'enchaînait et ses poings était en sang :

Sakura tu es là ?

Il déboula et se jeta sur les trois hommes qui finirent par détaler, Sakura était allongé sur le ventre, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle éclatât en sanglots

Eriol j'ai eu si peur ….

Chutt maintenant c'est finit …dit il en lui caressant les cheveux affectueusement

Il la rassit dans son fauteuil et caressa sa joue avant d'essuyer les dernières larmes qui coulaient, elle lui sourit faiblement et baissa la tête :

merci …

pourquoi merci ?

par ce que tu m'as sauvé

c'est tout à fais naturel

je ne sais même plus me défendre toute seule …..

Sakura ….ma petite fleur de cerisier

Excuse moi, changeons de sujet

Oui tu as raison….alors tu as bien dormis ?

Comme un bébé et toi ?

Moi aussi mais j'aime pas quand tu es triste

Ça va bien je suis encore sous le choc c'est tout

Tu es sur petite Sakura ?

Je ne mentirais jamais au grand clow !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis se promenèrent tout en discutant, Sakura lui fit un signe de main et retourna chez elle :

je suis de retour !

tu veux m'aider à faire la vaisselle saki ? demanda son frère gentiment

bien sur, faut bien que je serve dit elle en riant

Elle attrapa un torchon et essuya les assiettes que sont frère lui passait, puis elle persuada son frère de lui laisse faire la cuisine, elle déposa le repas sur la table et s'installa derrière, elle mangea avec appétit, son frère la prit dans ses bras et déposa un furtif baiser sur son front et la posa sur une chaise, il la regarda un peu bizarrement :

qu'est qui te prends de me dévisager comme ça oni-chan ?

c'est bien simple tu vas m'expliquer d'où viens ce sang sur tes poings ! je ne l'avais pas encore remarque

c'est que ….

Il s'accroupit et prit sa main avec délicatesse et la caressa de son pouce, puis releva la tête vers ses yeux, Sakura s'efforçais de ne rien montrer de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée, il fronça les sourcils

alors tu vas me le dire ?

et bien …je

petite sœur dis moi si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal

ils m'ont pousse par terre, ils m'ont frappé, je n'es pas pu me défendre ….je suis plus bonne à rien explosa t-elle laissant des larmes de frayeur coulais de ses beaux yeux verts

qui t'as fait ça ?

des gars à qui j'avais donné une raclé par ce qu'il était un peu trop insistant avec Tomoyo, c'était avant ….je pourrais plus jamais me défendre seule

ne crois pas que tu es bonne à rien petite sœur

merci de toujours être là grand frère

c'est normal par ce que tu es ma petite sœur et que je t'aime

moi aussi Oni-chan !

je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer ça, tu n'as qua te changer pendant ce temps

oui

Il sortit en fermant la porte, elle se déshabilla tant bien que mal et jeta ses vêtements par terre et attrapa son pyjama qu'elle eut vraiment a mettre si bien qu'elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, elle força sur ses bras et réussit seulement à s'adosser à son bureau, toya revient et faillit lâcher l'alcool qui tenait dans mains

Sakura ….

Je suis tombé c'est tout !

Il la posa sur le rebord de la chaise et reprit sa main avec beaucoup de tendresse et passa le coton sur les plaies, il caressa sa joue, il la laissa se laver les dents et la glissa dans ses draps, il la borda et déposa de nouveau baiser sur son front, il allait sortir quand elle dit :

je sais que Shaolan va revenir bientôt s'il te plait s'il viens je ne veux pas le voir

mais enfin Sakura

il m'a abandonné ….je ne veux pas le voir même si je l'aime

d'accord il sera fait comme tu voudras

bonne nuit oni-chan

bonne nuit

Les jours passait , Sakura avait retrouvé son sourire et son entrain , ce jour là elle avait passé la journée avec sa meilleure amie ….une des rares qui ne l'avait pas abandonné même lika qui semblait si mature , était partit , loin , très loin en se mariant avec leur professeur , elle se posta à la fenêtre , se brossant longuement les cheveux , quand apparu un jeune homme au portail , elle sursauta et lâcha sa brosse , ses mains se mirent à trembler , ce jeune homme elle le reconnut aussitôt , il avait beaucoup changé mais en restant le même à ses yeux , ses cheveux en broussaille , son regard froid et distant se posa sur elle , ils rougirent tout les deux , puis elle détourna le regarde devant ce spectacle si dur à observer , elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit et se hissa dessus en usant de toute sa force , elle rabattit le draps sur ses jambes et prit son journal :

_Cher journal _

_Je n'y crois pas il est là en bas, c'est bien shaolan et ses cheveux en bataille, ses beaux yeux chocolats qui reflète son âme si pure au fond, je croyait pouvoir restait insensible à ce regard je vois que je me suis trompé mais de tout façon deux chose rendent les choses impossible, la première étant ses si nombreuses années sans nouvelles..j'aurais du lui écrire mais je me disais que j'aurais le temps et puis il y a eu cette accident …ce stupide accident , je m'en veux encore terriblement , plus jamais il ne m'aimeras ainsi …plus jamais autant mourir si c'est sans son amour _

_Bien à toi _

_Sakura _

Elle le reposa sur sa table de chevet et tendit l'oreille , toya venais d'ouvrir il cligna des paupières mais ne lança pas d'éclair comme des années auparavant , il sourit faiblement :

Shaolan ça fait tellement longtemps …

Oui j'ai était très occupé en chine mais désormais je reviens pour de bon au japon , je peux voir Sakura

Elle n'est pas là

Je viens de la voir à la fenêtre alors ne me dis pas qu'elle est pas là

Elle ne veut pas te voir

C'est ce que tu dis , je veux la voir laisse moi passer

Il bouscula toya et grimpa les escalier à une vitesse folle , de la sueur perlait sur le front la peur l'avait envahit en entendant ses pas se rapprochais , remonta son coussin et ordonna à kéro de restait dans son tiroir , la porte s'ouvrit à la volée , elle sursauta et réfréna un cri puis dit sans même le regardait

que fais tu l'as ?

je viens te voir Sakura-chan

de quel droit m'appel tu comme ça !!!

mais enfin Sakura-chan….

Va t'en , je ne veux pas te voir

Je dois te parler …tu as l'air malade

Non, non je vais bien …que veux tu me dire shaolan-kun ?

Tu vois toi aussi tu m'appelle comme ça

Oui mais moi c'est différent

En quoi ?

Par ce que moi je t'aime laissa t-elle échappé

Ils rougirent à l'extrême, elle détourna de nouveau le regard, de nouvelle goutte de transpiration glissèrent sur son front blême, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front, il fronça les sourcils

tu n'as pas l'air malade pourtant

ne me touches pas tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as oublié qui suis-je à tes yeux sinon une bonne poire

tu dis des bêtises, je reviendrais demain si tu t'es calmé

demain je ne serais pas là …. !!!

très bien mais tu me reverra !!

Il referma la porte et elle éclat en sanglot, des larmes chaudes, kéro sortit de son tiroir :

arrête de pleurer je t'en prit pitchoune !

d'accord …mon kéro d'amour

Il s'approcha et essuya les larmes de sa patte, il rentra dans son tiroir pour réfléchir, il avait que depuis l'accident il devait réfléchir, Sakura en était très peiné car elle croyait à tord qu'il allait s'éloigné lui aussi, ce soir là, elle mangea pas vraiment trop perturbé par la visite de l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'endormit profondément, le lendemain elle se rendit de nouveau dans un coin reculé du parc, regardant le ciel non sans peur , elle resta des heures à regarder la nature , elle se sentait à la fois si bien et si mal , elle rentra chez elle sachant que bientôt Shaolan lancerais un nouvel assaut , elle s'endormit tard dans la nuit .Elle fut réveiller vers la fin de matinée par Shaolan qui avait encore forcé l'entrée , elle cligna des yeux et le regarda bêtement en fronçant du nez

Sakura-chan je ne te comprends plus , je croyais que tu m'aimais , tu me l'as dit

Tu ne peux pas m'aimer pas maintenant …

Pourquoi ? demanda t-il d'une voix suppliante

Pour la simple et bonne raison que ….

Hum Sakura j'ai faim coupa kéro qui venait de se réveiller

La peluche tait toi !!! hurla Shaolan

C'est qui que tu traite de peluche le morveux !!

Morveux tu vas voir

TAISEZ VOUS hurla Sakura deux fois plus fort

Ils la dévisagèrent surpris , elle d'une nature si joyeuse , Shaolan ne l'avait pas souvent vu en colère :

sortez tout les deux , shaolan vas t'en , kéro laisse moi seule

mais Sakura

il n'y a pas de mais

bon très bien …..

Ils sortirent tête baissé , Sakura laissa retomber sa colère .Deux jours plus tard elle retourna dans le parc à l'endroit le plus reculé du parc , elle se demandais ce qu'il lui avait prit de le rejeter comme ça , mais cela valait mieux , elle ne voulais pas sentir son cœur souffrir comme quand elle avait perdu ses amis , elle se replongea dans son livre quand un bruit viens troublé son calme , elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en sentant l'aura qui approchait , elle se recula derrière un arbre quand Shaolan déboula , il s'assit contre un arbre et croqua dans une pomme puis il leva la tête et dit :

Sakura ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher j'ai sentit ton aura

Shaolan Li je ne veux pas vous voir

Tu vas être obligé tu ne peux passer que pars là

Très bien ….mais me regarde pas je ne veux pas que tu me vois …comme ça

…

Elle sortit de sa cachette et il se releva stupéfait , il ouvrit grand la bouche , elle le regarda faiblement et son visage pâlit , elle se mit à trembler :

ne me regarde pas ….

Sakura-chan ….mais …que …enfin

Ne me regarde pas comme ça , toi aussi tu vas m'abandonné …comme les autres

Comment à tu pu me cacher ça Sakura kinomoto !!!

Je…tu vas m'abandonnais …comme lika comme chiharu comme tout les autres

Elle s'enfuit aussi vite que ces bras le lui permettaient , il se laissa tomber sur le sol , effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir ou plutôt par le fait qu'elle le lui avait caché mais au fond n'est ce pas de sa faute ? Il ne lui avait pas donne de nouvelle , ni de date à laquelle il reviendrais , il était aussi surpris par le fait que son entourage avait fuir , allait –il fuir lui aussi ? Il se leva et décida d'aller voir Eriol pour essayer de savoir ce qui c'était passé :

mon cher descendant ça me fais plaisir de te voir , tu vas bien ?

pas très bien a vrai dire

c'est Sakura n'est ce pas

oui elle ne supporte pas de me voir et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je l'es vu dans ce fauteuil roulant

alors elle ne t'avait rien dit ……

non , elle m'en veut de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles , il parait que la plupart de nos anciens amis l'ont rejeté , ce sont enfui

oui , je pense qu'ils ont eu peur ou qu'ils simplement intolérant

je voulais te demander …

comment c'est arrivé ?

oui c'est ça

installe toi , eh bien , il y a maintenant cinq mois Sakura à fais une chute dans les escaliers , elle était en retard pour son travail , elle est reste dans le coma une semaine , mais bien au-delà de ça elle c'était cassé la colonne vertébrale vers le bas du dos , il n'y a aucun espoir qu'elle remarche un jour

c'est triste …

tu comprends si elle te repousse c'est qu'elle ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau

oui je comprends et comment à t-elle prit la nouvelle ?

plutôt bien , elle est toujours de bonne humeur mais elle est fragile

d'accord dit il pensif , je vais te laisser à plus tard

oui

il déambula dans la ville , Sakura était plus que troublée mais elle ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau , elle ne voulait pas le voir partir de nouveau , elle écrivit quelques lignes tremblotantes dans son journal mais éclatas en sanglots , il l'avait vu , il avait vu et ça lui avait causé un tel choc de voir une telle expression sur son visage mêlant pitié et horreur .deux jours plus tard elle se rendit de nouveau dans le parc , elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles , elle se disait que peut être elle allait le regretter , elle se sentait mal et regardez tristement l'herbe quand une main se posa sur son épaule

que veux tu shaolan-kun

te parlais

pour me dire que tu m'abandonne toi aussi …

Sakura-chan

Je le sais bien , laisse moi tranquille

Il tenait fermement le fauteuil mais elle voulais à tout prix partir , elle se pencha en avant pour se dégager mais elle finit par s'étaler ventre contre terre , il se précipita vers elle et lui saisit le bras :

laisse je vais t'aider

lâche moi tout de suite , je ne veux pas de ta pitié

très bien je part , adieu Sakura-chan

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas mais il l'entendit pleure , pleurer d'une façon effroyable en marmonnant son nom , il se rapprocha d'elle , elle pleurait le visage enfouit dans l'herbe , il l'assit , elle posa son visage au creux de son cou , elle entoura son cou de ses bras toujours en sanglotant :

ne m'abandonne pas , s'il te plait ne pars pas , aishiteru

je ne t'abandonnerais jamais …

c'est si dur , ça fais des mois que je ment à tout le monde …..

comment ça

je ne pourrais plus jamais courir , je peux même plus aller aux toilettes toute seules , ni même me mettre dans la baignoire , je suis un boulet , un boulet

mais non , s'il faut que je m'occupe de toi je le ferais tu n'es pas du tout un boulet , je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi , tu verras tu retrouvera ta joie de vivre

mais sans toi …tu ne m'aimes pas

Sakura-chan je me suis mit en colère mais aishiteru plus que ma vie et que tu puisses marchait ou non jamais je ne te quitterais

Il essuya ses larmes et se pencha pour l'embrasser , son âme s'apaisa , elle savait qu'avec lui tout serais possible et rien ne lui paraîtrait insurmontable .


End file.
